Darth Dummy
Darth Dummy was a Sith Lord. His mother was a prostitute with over 70 bounties on her head, while his father only possessed a one-inch cock, which compared to Mace Windu's nine-inch dick. Darth Dummy, however, had his own faults, as you can see to the right, well let's just say, look to your right --------> Biography Well, Darth Dummy is an asshole, most likely hereditary from his mom, and he possessed an absolutely humongous dick measured over 7 inches, almost beating Mace Windu's little peter. Yet his father only had a one inch dick, strange, but what the hell. Darth Dummy is also a very very VERY evil "gangsta" who kills Coruscant cops that are on duty. His yet alliance made with Darth Vader's evil twin, Danica Vader, they had a nice and fun sexual time, while on the planet they were on constricted of sexual activity, Darth Dummy killed the Dictator and probably killed him, then they hung up a sign on their door that read FUCK, standing for Fortification Under the Consultant of the King, though it was a Dictatorship planet, not monarchy, the signs must have maybe cost, say 20 credits, they would do this shit often, quite hilarious. Asshole Personality Darth Dummy was an asshole who would never shut up and would never stop killing people (or insulting their vagina's if they were female) and this would carry on. He killed many Jedi because he wanted more lightsabers, why, he's an asshole, like Grievous, only he doesn't have a whole body full of cybernetics. Don't mess with the dummy or you die, muhahaha! It's pained to be mentioning this, but Dummy was a cannibalist, HE ATE PEOPLE, and there was never a time when he wasn't hungry, a trait passed from his father we presume. Powers Darth Dummy possessed a nice Force power for women, after he stole the power from a loser female, it was Force shopping. He also possessed Force middle-finger, Force Ten Thousand Fists, and the most EVIL one, Force crush. Dummy crushes his enemies and doesn't like to slay his prey or bring his bounties alive, wait, he's a bounty hunter, cool. He collects two credit bounties though, his way of living a shitty life probably. Infancy Yes, like Mission Vao, Darth Dummy was once a toddler learning how to talk and walk. He learned to walk quite early, but because of his gangsta trait, he learned to talk quite late, he couldn't learn to talk until he was 20 years old, hahaha stupid gangsta. He also seemed to have learned the definition of VIOLENCE, at age 3 when he stole his dads blaster and shot a bounty hunter right between the eyes, nice shot of him. But as he got older, he kept shooting random people, his father loved it, but his mom soon beat Darth Dummy up and tossed him on the streets. Darth Dummy found his way home, but his parents were dead, and was the start of his path to the Dark Side and eviltude (Goody, the best part) Path to the Dark Side After the rage filled him after the death of his parents, he traveled to Korriban to be taught by the great Palpy. Palpy was pleased at how quickly he could learn, so he ordered Darth Dummy to kill all Sith students and he did that out of his eviltude and was a good free time for Palpy, but Palpy then ordered to take the females vaginas and the males thingies and bring them to Palpy for a reward. Dummy did so and he earned 500 credits. The story ends when he kills all Jedi in the Jedi Temple and the Sith exile him for his so called failure, which of course he picked up the sabers and killed the Sith too, YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Appearances * 's Mother's ASSHOLE *EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Assholes Category:Male prostitutes Category:Males Category:Sexual deviants Category:Sith Lords